


BTS - How they would hide their arousal

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [158]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Based on an anon request from our tumblrOur opinions onlyCan be imagined with headcanon girlfriends or readerFind us on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	BTS - How they would hide their arousal

RM

We feel Namjoon would get quite painful erections if he was trying to hide it and would become quite visible agitated and fidgety in his discomfort. He would try his best to adjust himself when you weren’t looking, tucking his erection into his waistband or shifting position to try and hide it. It would be quite obvious to someone he had dated for a long time that he was clearly uncomfortable and what was wrong. He would be quite embarrassed to be found out, feeling that he had no control over himself, but would be relieved if you/his girlfriend offered some relief as we feel his boners would often last a long time if left unattended, with him unable to take his mind off it.

Jin

Jin would be quite good at hiding his erections as he would often get slightly aroused but not necessarily want to do anything about it. For example, if he was just cuddling you/his girlfriend while having a quiet night in front of the T.V or if he knew you weren’t in the mood either. He wouldn’t draw attention to it, instead putting a cushion over it (as he tried to do during that notable fansign) and waiting for it to go away.

Suga

Yoongi wouldn’t feel embarrassed if he became aroused unexpectedly and, particularly with our headcanon girlfriend Jeong-sun, we feel he might sometimes get a bit hard when she wears low cut tops as he loves her boobs. Sometimes, especially if the situation was ‘inappropriate’ he would just find somewhere quiet to sit and have a coffee until it went away. Other times he might be more upfront and just let you/his girlfriend know, knowing you would try to talk about other things to take his mind off it, but would end up laughing about it anyway. Of the members, we feel he is among the most likely to not always want ‘relief’ when aroused as he is often content to just talk or cuddle. We also feel his erections wouldn’t be particularly painful if he was aroused without relief and instead he can often quietly distract himself to make them go away.

J-Hope

Hoseok would find it hard to hide his erections as he would act quite ‘shifty’ about it, becoming overly talkative, fidgety or hyper, thereby drawing more attention to it. We feel, of the members, he is one of the easiest to become aroused unexpectedly, but they would not often last long, going just as quickly as they came. If the situation was inappropriate or you/his girlfriend was not in the mood, he would try to keep himself busy and active to distract himself and, if that failed, would go for a cool shower to calm down. 

Jimin

While Jimin would secretly hope you/ his girlfriend might notice his arousal and use the excuse to give him a little relief, if the mood really wasn’t right, he would coyly try to focus your attention elsewhere, for example ask you to turn around so he could plait your hair for you. He might give away his arousal by being overly sweet to you or would be blushing and a little flushed, pushing his hair back from his forehead a lot to try and cool down. He would act shy and embarrassed if you found out but would secretly be hoping you might help him out.

V

Taehyung would not often hide his erections from you/his girlfriend, feeling there was nothing to be embarrassed about. If he knew he needed to make it go away if the mood was not right, he would pinch it at the base through his clothing or pocket, frustrated and waiting for it to fade. We think he would be quite vocal about it, making little noises to show how uncomfortable he is feeling in the hopes you might help him out. We see him as someone who is down to fuck most of the time, so would welcome the chance for some relief. 

Jungkook

Jungkook would easily become embarrassed of his unexpected boners, no matter how long you / his girlfriend had been together. He wouldn’t often know how to handle the situation, especially if the timing was really bad or he had become aroused other something silly like something he had seen on T.V. He would be most likely to sneak out of the room for a cheeky power wank (doing it very quickly in his room or in the shower), feeling guilty the whole while.


End file.
